CaptainSwan013 Liam and Hope
by CaptainSwan013
Summary: my first fan fiction please review. Takes place after season seven what I thought would happen with Killian and Emma (who is pregnant) also SPOILER ALERTS!
1. A new beginning

_**SPOILER ALERT:if you have not seen up to season seven don't read this story!I don't own Once Upon A Time!**_

 _Takes place after season seven henry,regina,belle and Rumplestilskon are gone Emma is 4 months pregnant and married to Killian jones . If you are weirded out by pregnancy than click out of this story right now !...your still here? ...well don't say I didn't warn you... And don't give me a bad review because I warned your Ass ...ok get Ready buckle the fuck up and let's begin._

Bang! Killian's head shot up as he heard a loud noise coming from upstairs. Emma was home so he assumed it was her and raced up stairs to see what happened. As he entered his room he saw Emma with her hair in a ponytail holding something. Emma looked up to see her husband in the doorway of their room "hey." She said quietly

"What are you doing love?"

" um.. I have this "she lifted up the hammer "It puts things in the wall" "and I have this" she held up the nails "it's what I put in the wall"

"Why the bloody hell would you want to do that?"

Emma looked confused for a moment but had to remember that he was still getting use to everything sometimes it was cute and sometimes it was annoying like when you had to explain for 20 minutes that the toaster cooks the bread and not that if you put in bread toast magically pops out.

"Nevermind." He said as he helped her down from the stool and she put down the tools

she hated how much he helps her she can do things on her own "I'm pregnant not helpless." She reminded him.

" Aye, I know but it would suck if you got hurt and lost someone as develishly handsome as I. " he smiled. she recognised that look he pulled her close into a long passionate kiss she kissed back running her fingers through his hair.

"I love you Swan." He said as he picked her up and carried her twords the bed when he heard the door to their house open " Swan he said quite irritated as he put her down

Emma signed" it's probably my mom. " she said as she walked past Killian and went downstairs.

Her mom looked up at her as she tried to calm a teething Neal "oh Emma hey I was going to take Neal to the park but he left a toy at your house the other day and wouldn't go without it.

Emma hasn't told her mom that she was pregnant or her dad for that matter, but since David wasn't here she called down hook and thought it was time. Its not that she was afraid to tell her dad she just wasn't sure he was okay with it.

" Aye love. " Killian said as he came downstairs Emma looked at him with a look that he knew meant it was time he sighed and nodded

"Hey mom." She said

" Yea. " snow said still focused on Neal

Emma had to do this no backing out now "I'm pregnant." She said

Her mom looked up till her eyes aligned with Emma's. " really? Oh Emma that great I'm so happy for you. " her mother's smile was truly genuine "Does David know?"

" alas he does not. " Killian stated

Again Emma wasn't afraid to tell her father and just...didn't want to. "We were hoping you could tell him."

her mom looked up "oh Emma if you want to i will but that ship has sailed and there a pirate on it and I think David will understand but again if you want me to I will."

Emma hugged her "thanks mom."

I'm going to make more chapters to this. sorry it was So short. And it wasn't that weird but still. So don't you dare give me a bad review because it was a bit weird because I FREAKING WARNED YOUR ASS!


	2. Ultrasound

_Emma is 5 months pregnant it is 3 am in the morning and she is getting her first ultrasound the next day to find out gender and ect._

"Killian! " Emma whisper shouted the night before her ultrasound. Killian had fallen asleep earlier and moved for a minute than fell back into his relaxed sleep

"Killian!" She said normally . Again he moved for a moment but then slept. "Killian!" She yelled. He groaned for a moment then sat up.

" bloody hell woman. " he sounded a bit irritated but tired.

Emma felt a bit bad about waking him up but she was scared for tomorrow and she couldn't fall asleep. "I'm sorry." She said " I can't sleep. "

He sighed and cuddled her close to him softly rubbing his fingers through her hair. "Its all right love, but you just need to try." He kept softly massaging her scalp hoping it would help her sleep. It eventually did work he smiled at her as she slept she looked so peaceful he thought.

At around 7 am the next morning Emma's alarm started going off. Now Killian had no idea how to work this device he hated it. As he woke up he groaned "Swan your demon box is screaming at us again." Emma rolled over and hit the off button as she rolled her eyes "it's an alarm clock." She said smirking at him.

" Aye love a demon alarm clock that's what I said. " he said sure if himself

She smiled and got out of bed to get ready. Emma was 5 months pregnant but was already showing this surprised her at 5 months she was 2x larger than she was with henry. When we she got dressed since they found out she was pregnant she realized Killian was usually watching her. She knew why and didn't blame him her breasts were huge. It annoyed her because they got bigger and more sensitive and she hated buying new clothes and such. "Your staring again." She reminded him.

" Swan. " he started. " when my wife has huge breasts like yours and I can't touch them because there sensitive I should at least be able to look. "

She smiled "whatever but never in front of my parents."

He smirked "Your wish is my command swan."

She pulled her shirt and over her head "good now my wish is that you would get ready so we can go. "

He got up from off the bed and came close to her kissing her forehead before getting ready. When they had gotten ready, eaten something and were ready to go they got in Emma's car and headed for the hospital.

"So. .." Emma started "This is your last chance to guess boy? Or girl?"

Killian Thought for a moment "boy."

" Okaaay. " she continued "pirate or prince?

He looked at her. "Are you saying lass, he can't be both." He smirked.

The rest of the ride there was pleasant. When they got to hospital it took 30 minutes to sign in and get called for there appointment and It didn't help that Killian was bored the entire time and kept asking her what things were in a magazine when they finally got called a lady who said her name was Erin and she would be doing there ultrasound Emma would never tell anyone this but she was glad she was a girl she would feel weird if a male did her ultrasound no offense. Erin brought them to a room where she told her to lie down.

The nurse talked softly explaining exactly what she was going to do before she did it "ok I'm going to take this stick and put it over your stomach visuals will appear on the screen. sorry if it's cold." Emma ouinced as the cold metal stick came on her a look of her child came on screen the nurse pointed out the head and feet and ect.

"Bloody hell." Killian whispered as he listen closely to what the nurse was saying.

The screen was small and you could only some of the child she zoomed the visual out and moved the stick around as another child appeared "congratulations it's twins." Emma and killian were shocked not saying anything until Emma noticed something off with the visual.

" There holding hands. " she pointed out

Once the nurse noticed she got a couple doctors in to see the two unborn children as they held hands in her womb

"That is amazing." One of the doctors stated. After everyone cleared the nurse asked if they wanted to know the genders

Killian and Emma smiled "yes."

 _bum! Bum! Buuuum! What happens next what are the genders? Oh well you'll have to wait._


	3. I love you

_Emma is 6 months pregnant and is going through morning sickness. Once she feels better she meets her parents at granny's with Killian to share the news of twins also baby names and genders revealed. Enjoy...yea I'm forced to say that...so uhhhhh...how's life?...plz review...man I'm lonely...I need some friends...Will you be my friend?...no...that's okay._

 _"_ uhhhhh. " Emma glanced at the clock 4 in the morning she thinks she's gonna be sick. She looks over at Killian sleeping soundly. She gets up ready to puke. She prays to God not to wake Killian and she retches once...twice...and she's done that wasn't so bad. She looks over at Killian still sleeping soundly. Nope she's not done. Not yet.

"Love." Killian asked concerned. "Do you need my help." Shit she thinks. so this is what it comes down to her throwing up while poor Killian pulls back her hair he swears he wants to help and it's that much to do. She sighed " I'm done. "

_cs_cs_cs_cs_cs_

Granny's hadn't changed a thing since regina,henry,belle,and Rumplestilskon left. same everything Emma missed henry maybe she's visit him soon inside granny's David and snow were waiting for Emma and killian when they came Mary Margaret was quick too find out names genders and ect. "soo." Mary Margaret smiles " gender reveal, names? "

Emma smiles she sat her self next to Killian in a booth "well... We know gender...boy...and name." She looks over at Killian " we decided on Liam. And middle name david. Her mom smiles "that's so cute!" David grins. Emma looks back to her mother "and for baby two we decided on Hope middle name cassidy." David stops eating " what? " Snow smiles "Your having twins?!" Emma knows in response as she cuddles into killian his hand on hers.

_cs_cs_cs_cs_ the next day

*knock* *knock* "come in." Killian said from in front of the sink

The door opened and meet Margaret came in with 2 year old Neal "doing dishes?" She asked it was silly for her to think of the great captain hook cleaning " someone's got to do it. " he replied

"Where's emma?" She asked

Killian finished what he was doing "she's not feeling well she sleeping on the couch." The second Neal heard that he ran to see her. he walked over to where she was sleeping ,he looked at her and climbed up on the couch " wake up sissy it's morning time. Wake up Emma. " snow realized what he was doing and pulled him off of her. Emma lifted her head and rubbed her eyes.

"Oh I'm so sorry Emma he hasn't seen you in a while he's just excited." Mary Margaret said quickly .

"No it's okay I should get up anyway." She said still tired. She sat up and pulled a blanket over her shoulders. Neal obviously not getting the hint from his mother climbed back on the couch and sat on his knees. He smiled "mommy says your having babies." He quickly forgot about his last comment " do you know where Jake is? "Jake was a lion stuffed animal he had gotten for his first birthday "I left it here the last day." He stated

Emma Smiled he was adorable "it's over there." she said and pointed to the plushy lion sitting in front of the t.v. He smiled and went to retrieve it .

"Sorry Again Emma we where heading to the park and he would not leave without it." After they left Killian walked over to the couch handing her a hot cocoa ( with cinnamon of course) "the lad is adorable." Emma smiled Killian wrapped his arm around her shoulder (with the hook) and placed his hand on her stomach with the other softly rubbing it with his thumb. As she tilted her head on his shoulder.

"I love you." She said

" I love you too swan. " he replied.

Sorry it was short if you liked it review, if today's your birthday review,...if today's not your birthday review...no okay fine be that way...hope you enjoyed still.


	4. You taste like ketchup

7 months pregnant

Ha! You thought that I wouldn't say anything but you were wrong!...but now that I'm here, I don't know what to say...wanna here a dumb blond joke?...nah some of you viewers may be blond and I don't want to have to explain it...hey I can make dumb blond jokes!...because I'm blond...I should start the story now.

Emma looked at herself in the mirror rimming her hands over her large stomach she sighed it would Be over soon she thought only 2 and a half months left to go. She remembered being pregnant with henry it was hard she was always uncomfortable,hungry,and sore. I'm some ways this was better she had someone to feed her, soothe her and comfort her,killian,but she was having twins and her problems were going to be Twice as bad she didn't know which was worse.

"You don't have to go to work today love." Killian said walking from behind her putting his hands on her waist.

"I do and I told you today's my last day then I'm done." She said as she turned her head stores him. He responded with a smile and kissed her nose making her laugh.

Cs_cs_cs_

David Parked his pickup truck outside of the sheriff's station and got out ever since regina left he became mayor since Mary Margaret taught school and he didn't have a he would check on Emma and killian at the station there usually wasn't a lot going on. He walked in feeling the cold air conditioner blasting. "Hey hook." He said as Killian grabbed his coat of the rack Killian smiled

"hello mate. I'm about to go on patrol Emma's in the office.

He walked in the office to see Emma sitting down with her feet up on the desk doing paperwork "Hey you okay." He said referring to the way she was sitting.

"Oh uh yea sorry my feet hurt." He smiled and came around to her chair and kissed her forehead "Mary Margaret did it when she was pregnant too i never did get why. Didn't ask. Now I know.

"So..." She Started "what Do I owe a visit from the mayor of storybrooke?"

" well there's news from henry. "

"Really What did he say. Is he here?" She asked putting her feet down and facing him.

"No however he did send a raven...or I'm sure Regina did but the notes from henry." He said handing her a wrapped note. " I got to go now. Love you. " Emma didn't know what to say so she just smiled as he left she wasn't even sure she wanted to read it. She slowly unwrapped it. It read.

Dear Mom, I hope to return soon, I don't know when but soon. I found out that Cinderella did leave the shoe for me and now all I have to do is find her without getting caught by lady Tremain again. Regina and the other hook are doing fine. That's pretty much all the news I got. I just wanted to inform you. I love you and hope to see you soon.

-Henry

She didn't know what to think she was happy he was coming home soon but the note and the pregnancy hormones made her start to cry. God she was hating these hormones. And of course Killian had to come back now with her crying she knew he would be confused by her tears he always was when a certain song or smell mixed with pregnancy hormones made her start to of course when he saw her crying he rushed in. "What's wrong love?" Killian asked putting a bag on the table behind her and sitting down so he was at her eye level. She sniffles wiping away tears

"it's Henry he left a note saying he's coming home soon."

" Oh, well that's good news why are you sad then?. " he sounded so calm she hated how good he was. However she knew he wouldn't get it which just made her mad she tried not to be but she couldn't help it.

"I don't know!" She said ruder than she intended to.

"Hey it's okay love." He said as she sobbed into let her and rubbed her back hoping to make her feel better she eventually down and then apologized.

" I brought lunch. " he said holding up a granny's take out bag. She smiled what did she do to deserve him.

Cs_cs_cs_

Emma looked at the clock. 4 am uhhhhhhhh not again these kids were really getting on her nerves. Her stomach growled she tried to ignore her hunger but it was no use. She got up and made her way to the kitchen searching for something to ease her cravings When She heard an all too familiar voice

"What are you doing lass?"

she kept shuffling through cupboards "I'm starving." She opened a cupboard to find what she was looking for " can you get the popcorn. " she pointed to the popcorn in the cabinet she couldn't reach.

"Popcorn At 4 in the morning." He said getting it down for her.

" dont ask me their our children. " she said cooking the popcorn. When It as done she poured ketchup on it.

" swan, I love you but that is disgusting. " she took a bite and leaned back in her chair and sighed " then why does it taste sooo good. " he smiled and brushed her hair behind her ear softly kissing her neck she moaned softly. He then kissed her on the lips passionately she bit her lip as he smiled "you taste like ketchup."

 _boom fluffiness fulfilled she do better...no seriously leave the title of your story in the reviews and I'll check it out._


	5. Killian?

_whoo! 8 months pregnant thxs for the reviews i enjoy hearing what you guys have to say! :) and this story will go on for a long while so be prepared. I'll try to make updates every week. Oh No this is the intro and I hadn't said anything funny yet...uhhhhhh...oh ok uh what was camelot?...a place where people parked their camels!...no...ok...I'm sorry...I'll start the story now._

2am in the morning

Killian opened his eyes confused by what woke him up when he heard Emma make a noise between a hiss and a sob. " swan? " she rolled over to face him "What's wrong love?"

" my stomach hurts. " she said

"What like do you think your gunna be sick or.."

" No! Like it hurts. " she snapped. She paused for a second "killian..." She talked quietly but scared. And then oinced at another series of pain " something's wrong! " killian sat up concerned

" Hey love it's okay. What's wrong what do you need me to do? "

Emma paused for a moment "I think..." She looked down at her stomach " I think their coming.

Cs_Cs_Cs_Cs_

At the hospital Killian waited for 5 hours until they were born. Then he was called in. He entered the room and saw Emma laying down on the bed. He sat down in a chair next to her and smiled. " you all right swan? "

She nodded "they took them to a room to wash them up. They should be back soon."

Killian rubbed his fingers through her hair. "So how's it feel to be a mom again?"

she smirked "I don't know what's it feel like to be a dad." He smiled " Amazing. " a few minutes later a doctor came in with the twins handing them to emma . Emma smiled "bloody hell." ( she had been using that frase more often if you've been wondering.) Killian looked in amazment.

The babies were adorable a girl and a boy. The girl you could easily tell had black curly hair and brown eyes and the boy had blond hair with blue eyes. Killian frowned.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked

" not one got your eyes. " he pouted

She rubbed her daughter's head "I know it's terrible our family's got colorful eyes and your stuck with brown." She smirked " did you call my parents? "

Killian looked up at her and gave her a seductive smile "alas love i thought you would want to rest before seeing them."

Emma smiled at him "sleep? With you?"

Killian smiled "it would be perfered."

Emma kissed him slowly pulling away for air "you can call them it's around 8:00am."

" as you wish swan. "

Captainswan_Captainswan_Captainswan

An hour later her parents came. "Emma?." David asked through the door

" come in. " Emma said from inside the room. "Killian has Hope and I got Liam you guys can have a turn."

Mary Margaret smiled "Awww Emma their beautiful." Mary Margaret rubbed her finger through the baby's furry hair "oww!" Snow bit her finger in pain

" what's wrong mom? "

Not wanting to concern her daughter Snow said no it's fine. She thought for a moment. She was sure the baby shocked her. She shook her head no it must have been friction yea that's all it was friction. An hour later they left.

Emma sat in the bed with a sleeping hope I'm her arms Killian sat in the chair next to her holding liam. She smiled "They will do the carseat test soon then we can take them home."

Killian looked up in confusion "did we not assemble the right one?"

Emma held back a chuckle "no it's where they put the babies in the car seats for an hour or so to make sure it's safe." Killian thought for a moment then shrugged his shoulders. she smiled "Sorry I put you through so much these last few months." He smiled that grin where he's about to say something wity

" What can I say swan your my favorite pain in the ass. "

 _sorry the chapter was so short 😞 going through writers block. *sigh* just trying to get through this chapter p.s fun chapters coming up! Thxs for your guys awesome reviews I do love getting them keeps me inspired to do what I love!💕💖💗💗_


End file.
